


Reunion

by TheLadyMuse



Series: Rewritten [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMuse/pseuds/TheLadyMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1/3 in Rewritten.</p><p>edited 17/01/15</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was brought on by being unable to find a Bumi/Izumi or Bumi/Iroh appearance, and the fact that snooping on the Internet didn't net me A: Bumi's love interest, or B: a regulation uniform for the United Forces Army. Not to mention, Iroh never really pursues Asami, and I love having Secret!Fics. It also operates on the premise that Bumi only took leave to study bending, and a summit, which he was delayed to get to, was held in the Fire capital. Azura has been Izumi's (oc) student since she was five. She is the Firebending great granddaughter of Piandao, whose parents died when she was two. Sokka's student/kid took care of her until she revealed her bending, when Izumi and Bumi took her in.

Izumi, the current Fire Lord, was standing on the dais in the courtyard, her sole student, Azura, in her shadow. Izumi gazed at the archway, through which the United Forces, recently reunited with the former Commander Bumi, and headed by General Iroh, would walk. Despite not showing it, the reigning Fire Lord was impatient, waiting for what was to come. On her left, her father watched amusedly, knowing why she was impatient, as did the rest of the population. Graciously, Izumi greeted her counterparts, even as the rest of the Fire Nation present stifled snickers and snorts, quelled only by Azura's imperious glare and Zuko's regal stare.

Azura glanced at the archway, smiling when she saw Iroh waving for her attention. Clearing her throat, banging the staff down on the dais floor, she announced

"His Imperial Majesty, husband of the Fire Lord, Bumi, son of Aang, escorted by her Highness, Princess Ilah, and his Royal Highness, Iroh, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation, and General of the United Forces!"

The procession entered the courtyard, Bumi flanked by Iroh on his right, and Ilah on his left, Iroh smiling as his sister beamed. An entire parade of soldiers, all from the Fire Nation, marched behind the royal trio.

His children might be ecstatic, that they could stand beside their father and claim him, but Bumi was filled with trepidation. Izumi and he had been separated for so long, necessary because of his job and safety, why was she changing it now? They had remained enshrouded in shadow, because she refused to endanger him. She had kept him a secret, and now . . . Bumi knelt on both knees before his wife, despite the protest from his old bones, and finally looked up, into her eyes.

Izumi stared down at her husband, peripherally aware of Azura fixing a glare on an unamused Iroh, of Ilah embracing Zuko, holding rather than squeezing, of Katara's wise, shocked eyes, Tenzin and Kya's disbelief, Lin's neutrality. Crouching to cup his weathered, much loved face in her hands, seeing the shock register, she kissed him, drew him in, and for the first time in a long time, she breathed. Oh, this man, with his clear eyes and odd humor, she loved him.

"Welcome home, sweetheart. It's time to discuss retirement." Bumi rose shakily to gather her close, pressed a kiss of his own to her lips, feeding her fire as he'd always done when he came home. Drawing apart to gasp for air, Izumi was turned to be embraced by her son, as her father grabbed Bumi. Laughing, Ilah thrust Azura at Iroh. Izumi leaned into her husband as her student hissed and jumped away from Iroh, only to stop short as he gathered her, so her back pressed against his chest, burying his face in her neck. Eyes wide, Azura looked around for help, but Iroh turned her to face him, brushing hair out of her eyes, he said gently

"Mom's right, 'Zura, it's time to talk." Zuko smiled as Ilah whooped, Fire Nation citizens joining in, the cheers a sky high chorus.

Other dignitaries had the good grace to wait to interrupt the family reunion, Bumi and Iroh in turn waited until they'd eaten before deliberately stealing their women and heading for opposite ends of the palace, Zuko sighing as he was left to host alongside Ilah.


End file.
